Templar Kingdom
name: United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail * motto: Non nobis Domine, non nobis, sed nomini tuo da gloriam * anthem: Anthem * location: Spain & Portugal * capital: Peñiscola (Spain) * largest city: Tomar (Portugal) * languages: Spanish (ES), French (FR), English (EN), * religion: Templar Church * government: Absolute Theocratic Monarchy * head of state: King: Jesvs Christ * head of government: Hand of the King: HRH Prince Eugenio II * Grand Master Knight: HRH Prince Eugenio II * legislature: Parliament * type: appointed * established: ** as Order (686/1804) ** as Nation (862/1980) ** as Church (894/2012) * area: ? km² (map of Templar Kingdom) * population: 1000+ * currency: 1 Templar Crown = 1 troy ounce silver * time zone: (GMT +24 min) * pat saint: St. Michael & St. George * shortnames: ** Beaulosagñe ** Templar Kingdom ** Grail Kingdom ** Holy Kingdom ** Kingdom of Heaven. * seats in goverment: 12 seats * nat sport: jousting, swordsmanship * nat dish: Lasagne * nat drink: Zambrozia * nat animal: Humming bird * notes: ** Proposed International Internet code:UTK) *** .gov.utk *** .mil.utk *** .edu.utk *** .med.utk *** .org.utk *** .asso.utk *** .com.utk *** .net.utk ** Proposed International calling code: +333 (main land) +363 (Islands) ** drives: on the left ** facebook: facebook page Foreign affairs The Templar kingdom is open to diplomatic relations with other nations, and is currently in the process of making treaties with some of them. When these treaties come about and diplomatic relations are established, these nations will then be mentioned in alphabetical order. Requirements: Conditions the Templar Kingdom of Beaulosagñe demands for it to recognize your nation: * Art. 1.1: When a nation offers diplomatic relations to Templar Kingdom, they must prove that they already exist for six (VI) months. * Art. 1.2: The nation must claim real land, not fictional nor on other planets, nor on the moon. (But real land even as small as 1 square meter.) (future projects like: underwater / underground / seasteading nations are allowed) * Art. 1.3: The nation must have a website with clear and truthful info (population, territory, goals, etc.) * Art. 1.4: That they are not involved in a micronational war. * Art. 1.5: If a nation is interfering in the internal affairs or government of Beaulosagñe, the Beaulosagñese government will withdraw the recognition of that nation. * Art. 1.6: Beaulosagñe doesn't recognize nations who claim territory belonging to Beaulosagñe or who claim territory from already recognized micronations. * Art. 1.7: Beaulosagñe is a neutral nation, no other nation can force our Holy Sovereign nation to join in a conflict. * Art. 1.8: If Beaulosagñe discovers that a recognized nation is violating human rights, Beaulosagñe will immediately withdraw it's recognition of that nation. * Art. 1.9: If Beaulosagñe discovers that a recognized nation is guilty of the use of illegal internet activities (hacking and viruses), then Beaulosagñe will immediately withdraw its recognition of that nation. * Art. 1.10: Beaulosagñe will only recognize nations who respect the universal freedoms: freedom of religion, freedom of speech, freedom of sexual orientation, etc. prince.eugenio.ii@hotmail.com references: For more information go to: Templar Kingdom